Wipes, or moist towelettes, are an important part of personal care and hygiene for a number of people. One particular group of individuals that rely upon the use of wipes includes parents or caregivers of infants and small children. Wipes are typically used to cleanse the diaper region of infants and small children after urination or defecation in the diaper. Wipes are typically housed in an airtight and water-tight package to keep the wipes contained therein moistened with cleansing liquid. These packages typically have an opening through which the wipe can be pulled one at a time. However, in order to remove only one wipe with the hand, it is typically important to hold the package with the opposite hand to keep the package from moving.
However, when a caregiver is using a wipe to care for an infant or other small child, the caregiver typically desires to use the free hand to hold the infant steady to avoid rolling or other movement, particularly when the wipe is being used on a raised surface, such as a changing table or other surface. Further, the caregiver often wishes to transport the package to another location when not in use, or to store the wipes package out of sight. The present invention seeks to allow a user to secure a wipe dispenser to any reasonably or substantially dry and flat surface, preferably clean surface, allowing dispensing with one hand, and also allowing movement or transporting of the package when not in use.